One's Lonesome And Five's A Crowd!
by candyapplelovers1998
Summary: 18 year old Amu Hinamori had it all and lost it all after her parents died in a car crash, leaving her and her sister with a LOT of money. Amu decided that Ami was too young to live with her and so she lives with their grandparents. Amu now faces the burd
1. Meet & Greet 1

_**Shugo Chara Ages :3 **_

Amu = 18  
>Kukai = 19<br>Ikuto = 22  
>Kairi = 17<br>Nagihiko = 18  
>Tadase = 18<br>Utau = 20  
>Yaya = 17<br>Rima = 18  
>Nadeshiko = 18<p>

**Candy - Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Kukai - MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME :3 **

**Amu - (facepalm) Stupid Kukai. **

**Candy - Hehehe**

**Kukai - Candyapplelovers1998 does NOT own Shugo Chara in any way and if she did, so what? **

**Candy - Thank you Kukai you dummy ^ - ^ **

**Amu - Please review and feel sorry for me having to deal with this. **

**Kukai - Aw Amu, it's okay, Candy's just evil :3 **

**Candy - Hey! I could turn this into a TADAMU DAMN YOU! **

**Amu - You can't because he's TADAGAY HOMORI.**

**Kukai - O_o CREEPY I shared a bed with him once.. **

**Candy - Okay, on with the story Kukai, Amu SHUT UP Dx **

**Summary**

18 year old Amu Hinamori had it all and lost it all after her parents died in a car crash, leaving her and her sister with a LOT of money. Amu decided that Ami was too young to live with her and so she lives with their grandparents. Amu now faces the burden of good looks when five boys battle for her love!

**Amu's POV **

Amu woke up to the sound of banging on her door.

"_3:30 am and someone is at my door?" _Amu thought, irritated from being disturbed. She grabbed a t-shirt from her wardrobe and threw it on roughly. She huffed down her massive staircase in her house which was in the middle of a forest where nobody could bother her, or so she thought.

When she finally reached the door, she quickly sorted her hair and opened the large wooden door to find a pair of piercing green eyes staring at her contently through the darkness.

"Kukai?"

"What's up, Hinamori?"

Amu was stunned.

"W-what are you d-d-doing here, Kukai?" Amu said, holding back a yawn and failing.

"Well, y'know how I was living with my brother and his girlfriend? He and I had a fight, and he decided I was old enough to get my own house," He said with a hollow laugh.

"So… He kicked me out. All my other brothers wouldn't let me stay with them. They're all married anyway. So I was wondering, if it wouldn't be too much bother…"

"If you could stay here?" Amu finished for him. He smiled his goofy smile and Amu's heart suddenly sped up slightly.

"Uh, yeah," He said shamefully.

"I guess that'd be okay, as I see you're already packed," Amu said with her eyebrows raised. "And there's plenty of room in this house!"

Kukai looked around the outside of it. She was right; the house was big. Really big.

"How many rooms are there in this house anyway?" Kukai said, astonished.

"Well, I'm not sure, but there's at least ten bedrooms," Amu replied unsurely.

**Kukai's POV**

"_Wow,"_ He thought. Amu gestured him inside and he followed. She showed him to what was now his room.

"Here you go, you can stay in here. Now I'm going back to bed!" Amu said, yawning again.

"Okay, thanks, Amu!" Kukai pulled Amu into a hug and kissed her cheek. Amu's cheeks turned ten shades of red.

"Uh, sorry…" Kukai said blushing almost as dark as Amu.

"Um, i-it's okay. Night!" Amu said, running away to her room.

"_What was that about? Man, why did I do that?"_ He put his hands to his face and fell onto the bed.

Kukai woke to birds chirping outside his window. He wondered why he was in a room he didn't recognise, and why he still had his clothes on. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up swiftly. "_Wow, major head rush_," He thought. He had forgotten to change last night and his clothes were gross with oil and mud. He stripped them off and opened his bedroom door revealing that he was only in his boxers. _"Am I in Utau's house?"_ He questioned. He was in the middle of the staircase in this queer household and then it all flooded back. Amu was screaming and covering her eyes, she ran past him and tripped and pulled his boxers down accidently.

"Oh sh-" Kukai yelled as they fell backwards. Luckily, Amu was face-down against the floor and Kukai was on his back, so Amu didn't see anything. Well, not much. Kukai pulled his boxers back up from around his ankles and got to his feet. He helped Amu up, whose face was once again, bright red. An awkward wave of silent embarrassment rushed over them.

"Uh, sorry about that…" Amu finally said.

Kukai scratched his brown scruffy hair and smiled which only made Amu's face redden more in embarrassment.

"Amu?" Quivered Kukai.

"H-h-hai?" Amu stuttered nervously.

"I love you, Amu-Chan," Kukai finally confessed.

**Amu's POV **

Kukai's hand caressed Amu's cheek watching for any sign that she wanted him to stop, and none showed…

Amu's hand slid from her side up to Kukai's hair and ran her fingers through the messy brown locks then pulled his head down so that their lips were a mere centimetre away. Kukai's cool breath mixed with Amu's hot steamy breath. _"Thank God I just brushed my teeth,"_ she thought. Her hand slid down to Kukai's soft cheek, they looked deep into each other's eyes. Amu's amber eyes sparkled against the sunshine through the window and Kukai's intense green eyes twinkled like morning dew on deep green grass. Kukai had suddenly filled the space between them, their lips crashing against each other's. Kukai's tongue stroked against Amu's bottom lip asking for permission to enter her mouth. She granted his permission and their simple smooch turned into a deep passionate kiss.

What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of "One's Lonesome and Five's A Crowd!"

**Candy – So didja like it? **

**Amu – Not really no / **

**Kukai – Aw, it was awesome! **

**Candy – Cause you got to kiss Amu…! ;3 **

**Amu - / **

**Candy – SMOOCHYSMOOCHY!**

**Kukai – It wasn't a smooch! It was a passionate kiss! **

**Candy – Aw, you really do love her don't you? owo**

**Kukai – Er, BYE! THANKS FOR READING! **

**Amu – And review! **


	2. Reunion

"One's Lonesome and Five's A Crowd!" Chapter Two

Candy – Let's continue from where we left off, shall we? :3

Kukai - And where was that? I think I need reminded..

Amu - (Hits Kukai over the head with a shovel) Maybe this will help you remember XD

Candy - EVILLLLL AMU :3 I like it

Kukai - Whaatt happened? My head hurts...

Amu - This happened (hits him again)

Candy - Okay let's get on with the story before someone ends up dead O_o (And I need my cast)

Amu – *Cough cough*KUKAI*cough cough*

Previously :3

Kukai came to Amu for help after being thrown out by his brother. The next morning Kukai forgot where he was and walked out of his bedroom in his boxers, but was reminded where he was when he saw Amu screaming and covering her eyes. She went to run away but it just didn't happen for her as she planned. She fell and pulled his boxers down :3 don't worry, Amu didn't see much (NOT THAT SHE COULD)

Kukai – HEY! I'll have you know-

Amu – Okayyy enough of that! Carry on Candy pleassseeee

Candy – Thank you!

But the situation turned around as the both of them got all lovey dovey :3

Let's see what happens next :3

**RECAP: **

Kukai had suddenly filled the space between them, their lips crashing against each other's. Kukai's tongue stroked against Amu's bottom lip asking for permission to enter her mouth. She granted his permission and their simple smooch turned into a deep passionate kiss.

**Chapter Two**

**Amu's POV**

They eventually had to break apart for air. Amu giggled as Kukai's face was as red as a tomato.

"You think it's just me? Believe me, it's not..." Kukai replied as though he read Amu's mind.

"SHUT UP! Kukai, you dummy!" Amu exclaimed.

"Better watch out, Hinamori, I'm going get you for that!" Kukai said.

Amu giggled and watched Kukai's thinking face go into full on smirk.

The next thing she knew she was in Kukai's arms bridal style. She was being carried into Kukai's new room and was placed on the bed.

"I told you I'd _get _you for it!" He teased. He brushed her bubblegum pink bangs from her face and went to kiss her, only she pulled back just in time for him to fall forwards and kiss the pillow.

"You've got a lot a lot to learn about me, Kukai," She whispered in his ear, and bit it. She got up and made her way towards the bathroom. Kukai followed. When she entered the doorway, she turned around to slam the door right in Kukai's face. He entered the door after her to find her washing her face.

"_Whoops,"_ Amu said, smirking. She had spilled water down her top. She looked back at Kukai, who looked slightly confused. She put her fingers around the edge of her top and pulled it upwards, revealing a lacy pink bra. Kukai blushed a colour not too different from Amu's hair. She grabbed a towel and dried her face with it. She beckoned Kukai forwards with her finger, who very obediently obliged. She wrapped the towel around Kukai's neck, dragging his face to hers. Before she could do any more, Kukai grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. But it was different from before. It was gentler.

Amu had a cunning plan. She went along with the kiss, then her tongue licked Kukai's bottom lip. He tried to except her kiss but she pulled away and tugged him towards the bedroom again. All he could do was grin. She seductively pushed him onto the bed and gave him a shy peck which then went into a full on passionate kiss. Kukai fell right into her trap. She had to bring the kiss to an end before she passed out with being breathless. Kukai smiled at Amu which made her feel butterflies in her stomach.

"Erm, I've got to go Kukai," Amu said.

"_Why?"_ Kukai said with a pout on his bottom lip.

"Do you want to eat tonight?" Amu explained.

"Fine, go, but hurry back!" Kukai whispered.

"I will, dummy," Amu said openly.

Before Kukai could object any more she was out the door.

Oh my God. I can't believe what just happened. Kukai kissed me and I kissed back. I thought I was in love with Ikuto, but he left to look for his father, but then there's Nagihiko; he's such a mysterious, kind boy. All the others, too. But Kukai makes me feel so calm and relaxed.

_**Amu's POV**_

Amu walked around the supermarket. Kukai eats a lot of food. Her eyes flicked from the shopping list to the shelves.

"_Hmm…_ _what to buy,"_ she thought. It took amu about 2 hours to get what she needed. After all; she could never make her mind up about anything, boys, food, clothes… You name it. This was going to cost a lot of money, good job Kukai pitched in his share. She was at the checkout twiddling with her fingers waiting to see how much she was out.

"That will be three hundred yen, dear," the old woman said holding her hand out. Amu paid and swiftly made an exit. The bags were heavy. She might even need to call Kukai. Much to her disappointment, that's what she'd have to do. She stood outside the shop thinking it through until she saw a familiar figure sitting outside the bakers shop, Amu walked as fast as she could heaving the bulging bags behind her. Those brown eyes… The purple hair… It could only be…

"Nagihiko! Is that you?" Amu questioned.

"Amu-Chan!" the boy said with the sound of shock in his voice.

"Hey! Why are you sitting there?" she asked concerned.

"Taking a break from house searching,"

"I see. Where is Nadeshiko?" She said.

"She's in America with the rest of the Fujisaki ha,"

"I see. And you didn't want to go and now you're looking for a place to stay. Am I right?" Amu said, blushing slightly and sounding quite sure of herself.

"Uh, yeah," Nagihiko said embarrassedly.

"You can... Stay with me… If you like. I have loads of space!"

"Sure! Thanks Amu-Chan, you're a lifesaver," Nagihiko said giving Amu a kiss on the cheek which only made her blush even more.

TIME TO SKIP

**Nagi's POV**

Amu and Nagihiko walked through the forest towards the front door of Amu's mansion. Of course Nagihiko wasn't surprised, because he was rich himself.

They walked through the oak doors of Amu's house to a luxurious entrance hall with a massive staircase in the middle. Kukai was walking out of his bedroom door positioned to the left of the top stair.

"Hey! Nagi! How's it goin'?" Kukai yelled, his voice full of enthusiasm _as usual,_ Nagi thought.

"Uh, could've been better, that is, until Amu found me!"

Amu blushed. Same as always.

"_Why do I always think about these fantasies around her, even in my head their naughty enough to get me aroused." _

Kukai looked down at Nagi and his eyes opened wide. Nagi noticed Kukai looking at him and his gestures. Nagi looked down.

"_Oh, shit! Gotta hide, quickly!" _There was a large bulge in his very-noticeable-if-you-looked skinny jeans.

Kukai pulled Amu into a kiss so that Nagihiko could get rid of his problem. Nagihiko took the chance and ran to the bathroom.

**Kukai's POV **

"Kukai! What are you doing?" Amu yelled when Nagi was safely away.

"Sorry Amu, I'm feeling a little bit… Well, you know," Kukai replied.

"Huh," Amu replied sheepishly.

"When I'm around you Amu, I feel, well, turned on, to be straight-forward with you," Kukai admitted.

"That I can relate to K-u-k-a-i," Amu teased while kissing down his neck.

Kukai let out a moan. He lifted Amu up without breaking the kiss. Kukai cradled amu in his arms as he walked towards the master bedroom; Amu's room. He sat on the edge of the bed with Amu now positioned on his knee. She slowly pushed him down gently onto the bed. Kukai was not happy about Amu being on top. He was going to be the dominant one this time. He rolled Amu until she was lying on her back underneath his hold. He slipped down his jeans and threw them to the ground, Amu's body reacted to Kukai's warm touch. Kukai ripped Amu's clothes from her body and revealed her petite figure with a set of perfectly shaped D's, awaiting Kukai's groping.

"Stop staring at me," Amu said reluctantly.

"But, you're beautiful," Kukai replied genuinely.

Amu turned redder than ever before.

"_Perfect,"_ Kukai thought menacingly, planting small kisses down Amu's neck towards her bare chest. She let out a quiet moan.

"K-u-k-a-i I-I want more, please, Kukai," Amu pleaded.

"What's this I hear? Cool & Spicy Hinamori Amu begging for more?"

"That's not it. Think about it, I could walk away right now. In fact I will…" Amu said while bundling up her clothes.

Amu was walking towards the door when a hand groped her butt from behind and Kukai's cock made its way in slowly.

"Kukai what are you doing?" Amu said with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"You. I'm doing you Hinamori," Kukai said with a smirk playing onto his lips. "Tell me if you want me to stop."

"N-no, don't stop. Please, please don't stop Kukai."

Kukai's thrusts began to steady to a regular pace. Amu's innocence moans and screams being to make a rhythm.

He pushed Amu towards the bed seductively, his cock still planted in her butt. Amu pouted as the pleasure stopped. That is until Kukai got her in the position that was needed; one of Amu's legs was over her shoulder and the other at Kukai's side. Kukai rammed his cock into Amu's tight pussy. Tears fell from Amu's eyes with pain. Kukai came to a halt.

"Are you okay?" Kukai asked, concerned.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. K-keep going," Amu muttered.

Kukai looked at her with a worried expression. "Okay," he said, and obliging to Amu's wish, continued.

Kukai started to drill Amu's tight hole, pounding it quicker and quicker each moan getting louder.

Kukai grunted as he came close to his climax.

Amu's walls contracted around his cock with each thrust with one last thrust they came together. Amu enjoyed every last bit of Kukai being inside her. They laid down side by side and fell asleep.

**Candy – Well, that was interesting! What did you think?**

**Kukai – Yes! …I mean.. it was ..nice. **

**Amu - …..**

**Kukai – You enjoyed it too, right Hinamori? *smirks***

**Amu - … No. **

**Candy - I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES. **

**Kukai – Rate, review, whatever you do, make this sound good! **


	3. The Eventful Picnic

Candy: Well guys, we're finally back with another chapter!

Amu: Yeah, sorry about the wait!

Kukai: It's really something to look forward to this time though... XD

Nagi: AND I'M INCLUDED?

Candy: Yup, so without further ado, LET THE SAUSAGE MEET THE ROLL!

Amu: *Facepalm*

The bright morning sunshine shone through the tall glass window, causing a certain pink-haired girl to awake from her slumber. She groaned as she shifted out of bed, feeling the pain that last night had caused her. Not wanting to wake up Kukai she tip-toed over to her dresser. After all, she was naked. Grabbing a pair of underwear and a baggy t-shirt Amu snuck out of the room, leaving her guilty pleasure behind.

Amu's Pov

I slept with one of my best friends... WAIT, WHAT! ...I slept with one of my best friends. I can't believe it, what would Rima or Utau think of me, what would the guardians think of me? Worst of all, what would Ikuto think of me? I often wonder how he's doing. I haven't seen him in what, 5 years? Thoughts of his face appeared in my mind. His deep sapphire eyes, his midnight blue hair, his cheeky, gleaming smirk. His smirk... I had also seen the other side of him. The one where his eyes weren't dark with sorrow, they were bright with passion. His smirk wasn't as conceited; it wasn't even a smirk. It was usually a cheerful grin whenever we were alone together. I really miss his smile. I miss the days where we would go to the amusement park and ride the teacups together like little kids, his legs barely fitting in anymore. He used to sit and pout whenever I teased him for it, then we would laugh together, a nice, innocent laugh. Those were the days I realised my feelings for him. Thinking of those times always made me happy. When I was younger and I was also a guardian at school along with Kukai, Tadase, Yaya, Rima, Kairi and Nadeshiko and Nagihiko. Wait, it feels like there's something I'm forgetting. Nagi!

Amu ran down the stairs, trying not to trip over the occasional plant pot that was positioned at the edge of the stairs. Hopping over the curled up piece of rug she ran towards the living room, only to find a certain purple-haired crossdresser sleeping on the couch. She sighed and sat on the armchair across from the couch Nagi was passed out on. He began to stir and rumble, gradually shifting to the edge of the couch. With one more stir he earned himself a hard thump to the floor. This caused Amu to jump and yelp in surprise. Nagi jolted up to his feet, he looked around his surroundings before realising a certain girl on the armchair. "Amu-chan, I didn't see you there," Nagi chuckled while scratching the back of his head akwardly. "Nagi, you almost made a hole in my floor!" joked Amu trying to hold back her laughing fit.

Nagihiko looked at Amu, smiling, and randomly blurted out, "Hey Amu, I was thinking since we haven't spent time together for a while, we should do something."  
>At this, Amu was a bit taken aback, but agreed without any more delay. Nagi smiled at this before asking, "So, what should we do?" Amu bit her lip slightly, thinking hard before replying with the idea of a picnic. "In the woods!" Nagi added. Amu nodded cheerfully.<p>

Nagi's POV After deciding to go for a picnic and getting dressed, me and Amu organised a picnic basket full of sandwiches, drinks, strawberries and chips, among other things. Amu also brought out a colourful blanket with a strange design of a pop-tart with a cat's head and legs flying through what I'm guessing was a bad interpretation of space whilst a rainbow trailed behind the snack-cat. After packing that and giggling at the face I pulled at her, I couldn't help but notice how attractive she looked. He eyes were still sparkling from her laughing when she looked at me and I took note of what she was wearing: black shorts, red and black knee-high socks, black hi-top converse, a batman T-shirt and a waistcoat with badges with various bands and quotes emblazoned on it. We walked out the large doors of her, no, /our/ house, me carrying the basket like the gentleman I am. I grinned to myself at that. Yeah right gentleman, so very mannerly when you're contemplating how to fuck Amu silly at night. No, I couldn't think like that today. No chances. This was purely innocent and fun - no dirty tricks, okay mind? I know how you can be with her. We strolled carelessly through the tall trees and joked, laughed and sang all the way there. These were always the moments I treasured at school with the guardians, but mostly Amu. Her presence and even thoughts about her always cheered me up from the darkest of moods and let me dream on. Once we had found the perfect spot of grass surrounded by colourful plants and flowers, Amu laid down the cat blanket, which I had questioned and been informed that it was named "Nyan-cat" and was quite a popular thing on the internet. We sat out all the food and ate. We talked about everything and anything that popped into our minds. We did have a lot to catch up on. Amu still didn't know about my true feelings towards her either. In the spur of the moment, I suddenly thought that now was the best time to tell her, I guess. "Amu, I need to tell you something. I've really missed you a lot lately, and I finally realised why. These times where we would sit and just talk, have fun, they were the moments I cherished most when we were younger. Even as we grew up and drifted slightly, nobody else could make me as happy as you did. Do, even. I love you, Amu." I noticed that during my confession, my gaze had fell and stuck on the bottle of lemonade in front of me. I looked up at Amu and her face was just too cute, I couldn't take it. I got up from my current sitting position and moved in closer to her and connected our lips. It was gentle at first because Amu seemed so unsure but soon it became very needy. The next thing I knew clothes were falling around us and we were left completely naked in the middle of a forest. Well, saying it that way was kind of a cockblocker. It was oddly sexy to see Amu lying there on the ground, vulnerable, almost. Luckily I came prepared as I always do, so I grabbed the small square package from my jeans pocket and ripped it open. Amu's eyes grew wider but lidded slightly as I whipered, "Relax."  
>I pushed into her slowly at first then gaining speed as Amu let quiet sighs and groans slip from her mouth. "Stop holding it in," I whispered again and Amu let out a loud moan as I thrusted again.<br>We both climaxed at the same time and flopped down on the soft grass.

He watched as the pair got dressed and packed up their picnic. They were soon out of sight through the trees. The stranger jumped down from the high tree branch, perfect viewpoint for what had just occurred. He walked around where the couple had been sitting moments before. He sighed as he noticed the only remains of their experience - a torn condom package and the rubber itself flung into the bushes. The stranger walked away, head bowed and thinking.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry for the really really slow update guys, I've been busy with schoolwork and family business. But I will try to update as often as I can. Every week maybe, if I can do that XD I also have a new story called "Thirst" which is an Amuto fic. Again thanks for reading! Please review, and make sure you follow my stories so you know when to read the next part! **

**Kukai: Bye everyone! Look forward to seeing what happens next xD**

**Amu: ...**

**Nagi: / W-well, see ya. **

**Stranger: I was included! :D Oh na na, what's my name... *Smirk***


End file.
